Nothing But Bushes (A One-Shot)
by WonderWarriorStudios
Summary: For a one-shot challenge. The prompt was "The Tenth Doctor finds himself on a planet that is made entirely of shrubs." So yeah, here goes nothin'.


**I'm not sure how well I did ^^; Watched the show pretty much the whole time writing it but I've only been watching it for about a week, so sorry if it's not the greatest DW Fanfic.**

 **I do not own Doctor Who or the TARDIS**

 **The Doctor: You better believe it!**

The TARDIS whirred as it arrived at its current destination. The 10th Doctor smiled; He'd heard the sound so many times, yet he never got tired of it. As he stepped out of the TARDIS he looked around, seeing nothing but bushes on the landscape.

"Well this is new," he remarked with a slight chuckle. He walked around, his clothes catching on the branches of the large hedges. He saw no animals or other plants – only shrubs. "Hmm. . ." He said, scanning the area thoughtfully. The sky above was a darkish-light blue color, clouds drifting across the sky. The bushes seemed to cover the planet, with nothing else but the ground beneath his feet.

 _I suppose when this planet was just a chunk of rock the only thing that grew on it was a shrub, and that shrub produced seeds, and those seeds produced shrubs,_ he figured. He looked up at the sky. _Well, in order for the plants to grow, there'd have to be rain, wouldn't there? Well, I suppose it_ does _rain, considering the amount of plants that are here. There does seem to be an atmosphere and enough moisture in the air. And there seems to be enough sunlight for this many plants to grow._

Wind blew around him, blowing his hair around wildly. The Doctor sighed; he loved this feeling, the feeling of freedom, and yet, he felt an emotional stab of pain. That guilt and loneliness that never seemed to go away completely. He shook himself, trying to push the thoughts out of his mind. He sighed again as the breeze died down. He ran his hand through his hair, smoothing it out.

He walked around some more, moving among the bushes as searching for anything unusual. He smiled again, thinking of what he may find on this planet; oh yes, there was so much to be found in the universe. And with the TARDIS, you never know where you might end up. That mystery, that feeling of freedom and adventure was what he lived for.

A few stray branches wrapped themselves around the Doctor's ankle, trapping it. He yanked his foot in an attempt to break them off, but with no avail. "Well then," he said. He took out his trusty Sonic Screwdriver, cutting the tendrils and pulling them off his ankle. He set them down beside the shrub and continued to walk. "Bushes. Nothing but bushes!" he said, laughing. "The planet could've been a bit more creative than that!" Now that he thought about it, why just shrubs? Why weren't there any trees or grass? Where was all the wildlife? _I suppose they were the only things that could grow in this environment,_ he thought. _Well, going back to my first theory, where could the first plant have come from? A plant can't grow without a seed, so it'd have to have come from some other place. Another planet, perhaps?_ He examined a shrub, looking at the many seeds growing on the plant. "It's amazing how for every bush that dies, many more are naturally planted in its place," he said. "That's why, I suppose, life never dies. I mean, everything comes to an end at some point, but there's always going to be life somewhere." He thought of his human traveling companions, his grin widening. "There's a reason I say humans are brilliant and stupid; they know how to get things done, they'll stop at nothing to explore the mysteries of life and science, and yet they've been trying to predict the end of the world for millions of years; and all the while life goes on." He chuckled. "I suppose that's just how it is." He turned around, walking back toward the TARDIS. "Life goes on, and on, and on." He opened its door and stepped inside.

"No reason to hang around here anymore, I guess; I've got places to go, things to see. Who knows where I'll end up next?" The Doctor said cheerfully. He closed the door and started up the TARDIS, relishing in its wonderful sound once more.


End file.
